dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Faykan Butler
Faykan Butler (b. 145 BG - d. after 88 BG), later Faykan Corrino, was a former military commander and later the last Viceroy of the League of Nobles. After the Battle of Corrin he took the surname Corrino, to permanently bind him and his descendants to mankind's victory over the thinking machines. He went on to become the first Padishah Emperor. After the assassination of the Grand Patriarch, he took the title, thus consolidating power and wealth. His shrewd use of fanaticism against machines and computers, combined with his political connections positioned him well for the retention of power. His final coup de grace was the adoption of the surname Corrino, after the Battle of Corrin. Early life Faykan was the oldest son of Quentin Butler (née Vigar) and Wandra Butler Harkonnen. Like his younger brothers Rikov and Abulurd, Faykan followed his father into service in the Army of the Jihad. There he rose rapidly through the ranks. While his ascent was partly due to his tactical acumen, it was also thanks in no small part to family ties. Faykan participated in the Liberation of Honru where he flew the first wave of kindjals. After Rikov's death by the Omnius Scourge, Abulurd found their niece Rayna on Parmentier and brought her back to Salusa Secundus to live with Faykan. During a patrol in kindjals around the planet with his father, the pair of officers detected a spycraft sent by Omnius. They managed to intercept and board it. They realized that Omnius was spying on Salusa Secundus and other League Worlds and prepared a final strike after the Scourge. After they brought the data to the Jihad Council, father and son volunteered to fly a spacefolder scout ship to Corrin. There, they witnessed the massed extermination fleet gathered by Omnius, preparing to strike Salusa Secundus. During the Great Purge, he was left on the planet with Abulurd to administrate the evacuation process of the planet. However Omnius' strike was recalled and the evacuees returned. Rise to Power After the Great Purge, Faykan was elected as Interim Viceroy. He married Jessica Boro-Ginjo, the daughter of Grand Patriarch Xander Boro-Ginjo in 100 B.G. His niece Rayna had now become the instigator of the Cult of Serena. He was troubled with their fanaticism and tried to compromise with her. In an audience, he promised her to propose laws that would advance her message and prohibit the manufacturing of sophisticated hardware, provided that she would support him to become Grand Patriarch. After the supposed death of his father, Faykan visited Relicon, which had just suffered an attack of cymeks. His squadron was soon met with flying cymeks armed with lasguns, among which it was also his father, now transformed. Quentin in his terror realized that the Javelin they were moved against, was commanded by his son but he was able to use a secret Jihad military frequency and warn him to turn off the shields of the ships. Faykan complied and the lasguns did not hit the shields, an event that would trigger a devastating reaction; this saved their lives, and the fleet withdrew the field. Faykan however guessed that the mysterious benefactor was his father, still alive and among the cymeks. Faykan participated in a way, in the Battle of Corrin, however he was in a diplomatic vessel with Rayna and other nobles, who sought to claim their presence in that historical event. After the battle and final victory of humanity against the machines, Faykan dismantled the title of the Grand Patriarch, which was now vacant, and with the blessings of the Cult of Serena he assumed the tile of Emperor. To honor and commemorate the events on Corrin, he changed his surname to Corrino. Legacy Faykan left an indelible mark on history. His political maneuvers resulted in House Corrino, his direct descendants, retaining control of the known universe for almost 10,000 years. Even after their fall from grace, his bloodline continued through the Atreides. Appearances *''Dune: The Butlerian Jihad'' *''Dune: The Battle of Corrin'' *''The Sisterhood of Dune'' Corrino, Faykan Corrino, Faykan Corrino, Faykan Category:Legends of Dune